


The Hunt

by RogueFlamez



Series: Rogue's Witcher Epic [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Happy Ending, I really do, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Romance, Sex, Soft!Geralt, but my knowledge of the lore is actually not that good lmaoooo, i do research, possible inconsistency with canon, trauma and revovery, uhhh what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueFlamez/pseuds/RogueFlamez
Summary: Sequel to "Collision".Geralt and Jaskier are on the road again. Joined by the Witcher's new lover, Kira, a warrior and a healer, they embark on a mission to find the man behind the sacking of Kira's village.Things take a dark turn when they get too close. Will they be able to stop the villain while keeping themselves whole?Note: Non-Explicit rape scene later in the story. There will be warnings before the chapter and before the passage where it happens.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rogue's Witcher Epic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113266
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to part two of this series. I got a good, warm response to the first installment and I am excited to share this one, too! I hope things are well with y'all, despite the chaos. I've been working on my original novel as well as university, and I've been enjoying myself pretty well. 
> 
> As with the previous story, I will try to maintain weekly updates.

They had only planned to pass through Tretogor, but fate had other ideas. As soon as they had arrived, Geralt had been given a job just outside the city, and he came back that night to find that King Radovid had ordered Kira be brought to the palace. Sitting in the Radiant Rooster, Jaskier hastily told Geralt about how it had happened.

“She was helping a child with a broken leg when half a dozen royal guards swooped in and told her to come to the palace,” the bard explained, “She agreed, but only after helping the child. Before she left, she told me to tell you not to do anything foolish.”

Geralt scowled, “They didn’t say why they took her?”

The bard shook his head, “Sadly not, I’m afraid.”

The Witcher stood up and made to walk out of the inn and Jaskier followed him hastily.

“Wh-where are you going?” he questioned.

“The palace.”

“Look, Geralt,” Jaskier said, blocking the door, “I get it, I do. But Kira said not to do anything foolish. I think trespassing in the palace and angering the king falls in the category of foolish.”

“Move. I’m just going to ask the guards why she was taken.”

Jaskier moved, but followed Geralt to the palace gates. The walk was unbearably long, or so it felt to the Witcher, and he truly wanted nothing more than to burst inside and carry Kira off. The guards at the gate didn’t flinch when he stormed up to them- impressive, really, with how angry he looked.

“The King is expecting you,” one of them announced, “Follow me.”

Geralt could feel Jaskier’s eyes on him, but kept his own gaze on the guard. They followed him through the palace, up some stairs and through many corridors, until they stopped in front of a door. The guard knocked three times, and there was a shuffling on the other side before the door opened and Kira appeared. She looked tense, but seemed to relax when she noticed Geralt.

“Your companions, ma’am,” the guard said with a bow.

“Thank you,” Kira said, “Would you be so kind as to send someone to fetch their belongings?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The guard bowed again and walked off. Kira sighed and stepped to the side, allowing Jaskier and Geralt to step inside. The room was lavish, with a large bed, a large washtub fit for a crowd, and a fancy set of table and chairs. The woman sat on one of them and leaned her head back, looking dejected.

“It seems a handful of Radovid’s friends have fallen ill,” she explained, “They are quarantined in another wing of the castle, and I am to heal them.”

“Quarantined?” Jaskier asked skeptically, “Should we really be here then?”

“I haven’t gone to see them yet, but I don’t think it’s any kind of contagious illness,” Kira said, “It sounds more to me like they have intestinal worms.”

Jaskier gagged and Geralt looked curious.

“How do you know?”

Kira gave him a smile and waved for him to sit next to her, talking when he obliged.

“They all arrived in the same party, having traveled from La Valette. I’ve been told that they have fevers, constant headaches, face swelling, and muscle pain. I’ve dealt with this before, if it really is gut worms.”

“How long will it take?” Geralt asked.

Kira frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose, “That’s the real kicker. It takes weeks to remove the parasites and then a long time to recover if there’s muscle loss and the body is weakened.”

The Witcher scowled, “So we’re going to be here for a while.”

“It would seem so,” Kira sighed, “I offered to write up a detailed treatment plan and give it to the court physician, but Radovid insists that it would be better if there were two healers working at once. I doubt the court physician is very happy to be listening to ‘a whore who plays with herbs’.”

Geralt seethed, “He called you that?”

“Under his breath when a normal human wouldn’t hear,” Kira admitted, “He’s far from the first to have that opinion.”

Another knock sounded on the door and it opened to reveal the guard from earlier, “I have a man out to fetch the Witcher and the bard’s goods. Will you need anything else?”

Kira smiled politely, “Please take Jaskier here to his room. And have the kitchens bring us food.”

“Yes, ma’am. Lorelei will be your maid while you are here,” he said and a woman stepped into view, curtsying.

“Thank you,” Kira said sweetly before looking to Jaskier, “Go on,” she urged, tilting her head to the door.

Jaskier looked between Geralt and Kira and rolled his eyes a bit before following the guard out the door. Finally, Geralt and Kira were alone.

“How was your job?” the latter asked as she pulled him to his feet.

“Drowners, quite boring,” the man murmured as he pulled her against him, “Got paid five hundred crowns for it, too.”

Kira chuckled, “Oh? And what do you plan to spend it on?”

“Well, I don’t need to pay for company tonight,” Geralt drawled, groping Kira’s ass.

The woman rolled her eyes and swatted him playfully, “That’s what you think.”

There was yet another knock on the door and the couple separated just as the door opened. A man came in with Geralt’s things, handing them to the man before wordlessly leaving. Lorelei was holding a tray of food and looked between the couple nervously before diverting her gaze.

“Your food,” she said meekly.

Kira took the tray from her, “Thank you, Lorelei. If you are going to check in on Jaskier, I warn you his a flirt and a romantic.”

The woman’s lips quirked into a small smile and she curtsied, “Thank you, ma’am.”

Once the maid was gone, Kira closed the door and brought the tray to the table and set it down. She was pulled away before she could begin eating, however, and spun around to face Geralt again. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his back as his lips descended to her jaw, trailing kisses across it, nipping lightly every so often.

“Watch the fangs, Witcher,” she teased breathlessly.

“I thought you liked them,” he breathed, brushing his fingers across her hip, where they knew his marks sat proudly.

Kira flushed, pupils dilating and eyelids drooping, “You can mark me as much as you want, so long as it’s hidden when I’m clothed.”

Geralt’s fingers worked to untie her corset, pulling the string through the holes and tossing the cursed garment to the floor. Kira was already untying her petticoats and they fell to the floor before Geralt slid her vest jacket off, leaving her in her shift, slippers, and stockings. The Witcher was stopped from undressing her any further as Kira deftly got to work unfastening his armor. Geralt watched her as she removed each piece carefully and set them in a chest at the foot of the lush bed. Kira gently pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of him then and removing his boots. As she carefully placed them at the foot of the bed by the chest, Geralt worked to remove his tunic, leaving his trousers on. Kira stood in front of him, smiling coyly as she untied the bow at the front of her shift, letting the garment fall to the floor. She kicked off her slippers and straddled Geralt’s lap in nothing but her stockings and their garters. The man kissed her tenderly, a hand at the base of her back and one cupping her neck.

“When Jaskier told me Radovid had you taken to the palace, I…,” he murmured against her lips, hands pulling her closer to him.

Kira threaded her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp soothingly, “I’m okay. Radovid’s harsh, but not so stupid so as to kill someone who would help him.”

Geralt kissed her again. It started tender, loving, but turned hot and desperate soon enough. The feeling of Kira pressed against him and grinding against his growing erection made Geralt mad with desire. He lay back and rolled over, lying above her between her spread legs, hands running up and down her strong thighs as his lips trailed lower to her breasts.

It had been a little over a month since they met, and he was enjoying learning what made her toes curl in pleasure, what made her normally strong voice break into breathless mewls of pleasure. One of those things was kisses and gentle nips to the undersides of her large breasts, and he was more than happy to oblige. Geralt enjoyed Kira’s breasts, they were round, large, soft, everything he could want. He also found that Kira would be reduced to a breathless and wanting mess if he traced her scars with his mouth. He took care to document each scar in his mind and would ask about them when they would lie together, curled against each other basking in the afterglow.

Now, Geralt pulled his mouth from her breasts and, finally, undid his trousers. He kicked them off to the side before rolling Kira onto her front. She giggled and rose up onto her hands and knees, looking back at him with a pleased smirk. Her long, wavy hair fell over one shoulder and Geralt gripped it tightly in one hand as he pressed into her. Kira covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her noises as he started moving rapidly inside her, his second hand grasping her waist.

One of the other things Geralt found that Kira liked was rough sex. She enjoyed being fucked hard, and would repay the favor by pinning him to the bed (or the floor or the ground) and riding him roughly, leaving bites and scratches across his skin. The two were ravenous for each other, and Jaskier had already seen them in compromising positions more than once.

Kira tightened around Geralt and the man growled, pulling her up by her hair until she was kneeling on the bed.

“Fuck,” she cursed, voice high pitched and breathy with pleasure.

Geralt lowered his head and kissed her neck and shoulders as his hands moved, gripping the woman by her arms just below her shoulders. He thrust into her harder, grunting at the wonderful sensation of her coming undone around him. Her back bowed, her head fell back, and her mouth dropped open as she came. Geralt released her arms and she fell forward on the bed, her ass still in the air invitingly as he fucked into her one, two, three, four more times before spilling his seed inside her with his fingers digging into her ass.

Kira whimpered a little as he pulled out of her, and he stroked her back soothingly as he helped her upright. She smiled tiredly at him and kissed his nose before padding over to the tub and using the pitcher of water beside it to clean herself. She turned her back to him as she did it, a shyness that revealed itself after sex many times. Geralt threw his trousers back on and stalked over to the table, sitting and finally eating. Kira joined him shortly, wearing her shift and laughing.

“I forgot there was food here,” she admitted, “Someone distracted me.”

Geralt shrugged and tore off a bite of bread. Kira rolled her eyes and started eating, too.

“How much are you being paid to help cure these men?” the Witcher asked as they slid under the covers later that night.

Kira sighed, propping her head up on her hand, “Fifty crowns a day. A fraction of what you could make in a day, but at least it’s consistent while we’re here.”

“We’ll be bleeding money by the time we reach Novigrad,” Geralt mused, “There’s plenty of Witcher’s work nearby, so we might not see each other that often.”

“Hmm. I’ll be busy, too,” Kira said, “But not busy enough to distract me from how much I’ll miss you.”

Geralt didn’t say anything in return, but he smiled and took Kira into his arms, letting her rest her head on his chest as they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Here's chapter 2!

The next morning, Lorelei knocked on the door before coming in to wake up Kira and Geralt, blushing at their embrace under the sheets. She brought them both food and fresh clothes before scampering quickly from the room. Kira giggled and swung her legs over the side of the bed, stretching with her arms above her head before sliding her slippers on and digging into the morsels brought in. Geralt was content to watch her as she flitted about, nibbling food in between her morning routine. She sat at the vanity and combed her hair, braiding it and then twisting the long braid into a bun. Then, she washed her face and cleaned her teeth before removing her shift and opening the dresser she was using.

“Planning on going out like that?” Geralt questioned with a lecherous smirk.

Kira shot him an amused look, “Very funny. I’m going with trousers today, I think.”

“Hm,” he grunted as he watched her start to dress.

“What are you going to do today?” she asked him as she slid the tunic over her head.

“I’ll stay with you,” Geralt said, “I have a bone to pick with Radovid, anyway.”

Kira sent him another look, this one concerned, “As I said yesterday, don’t do anything foolish,” she warned, “I’d rather not have to beg the king for a pardon. Especially when he might be able to help us find Leumann.”

“Hm.”

“If you’re going to stay with me today, then you’re going to be helping me,” Kira said sternly, “So come on. Get moving.”

Geralt listened and got ready for the day, too. He knew Kira would leave him behind if he didn’t get moving, she’d done it before. As he got ready, she organized her satchel, checking her herbs and potions and packing one of her books and a quill. She also strapped a dagger to one of her thighs. Geralt found himself staring at her. She wore a gray tunic tucked into her high-waisted black trousers with a deep v-neck criss crossed with a string lace and a red vest over the tunic. She caught his eye and smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

“See something interesting?” she teased.

“Do you want to be late?” Geralt challenged.

Kira laughed, “You’re right. Let’s go, creep.”

He followed her through the halls to a large set of guarded double doors. She pulled a slip of parchment from her satchel and showed it to the guard.

“I’m the healer that’s been hired to assist the court physician,” she said.

The guard looked at the paper and then looked dubiously at Geralt, “What about him?”

“He’s my helper,” Kira explained, “A Witcher, immune to any illness.”

Understanding crossed the guard’s features, “Ah, we were told he might come. Go on in. I warn you, though, they are quite grumpy and malodorous.”

“Thank you,” Kira said, walking through the door the guard opened.

Geralt followed behind her, eyes adjusting to the dark corridor.

“No one comes in here for fear of catching ill,” Kira explained, “And the lords are typical nobility with no useful skills.”

“Hm.”

At the end of the corridor, Kira opened the righthand door and stepped inside. It did smell bad, though not unbearable. The room was bright, the windows along the wall open to allow air to flow through it. There were five beds lined up along the wall opposite the windows, and a screen at the end blocking view of what Geralt assumed was the privy. A man, likely in his sixties, was hunched over a long table under the windows and turned to watch them as they entered. His jaw clenched when he saw Kira and Geralt figured this was the court physician.

“Hello, Edmund,” Kira greeted politely as she made her way to the table next to him, sliding another sheet of parchment from her satchel, “His Majesty King Radovid has insisted I be in charge of this affair,” she continued casually, “That way you can focus on your other duties.”

Edmund glared at her and snatched the parchment from her hands, angrily reading the note. He crumpled it up and tossed it aside.

“I refuse to take orders from a harlot,” he snapped.

Geralt, from behind Kira, grunted and crossed his arms. He towered over the physician, and was glad to see fear cross the man’s face.

“Then leave,” Kira insisted, “I don’t need help from a fop who hasn’t already figured out what these men have.”

Edmund gaped at her, at a loss for words. He composed himself quickly and stormed out of the room, and Kira sighed with relief.

“Men think they know everything,” she muttered as she removed her satchel and set it on the table.

Geralt didn’t respond, but Kira was already in work mode. She bent over the bed closest to the door and was talking to the man there. He was no older than twenty-five, but he looked liked death. He was pale, sweaty, and looked like he hadn’t eaten for days.

“What’s your name?” Kira asked, placing the back of her hand on his forehead.

“Josiah, miss,” he said with a hoarse voice.

“Well, Josiah, I’m Kira,” she said kindly, “I need you to sit upright for a bit, okay?”

The man grimaced but obliged, with Kira steadying him as he got up. She helped him out of his tunic, and the man blushed when her hands grabbed his face and turned it toward hers. She opened his mouth and peered inside, she checked different points around his jaw and ears, and she pressed on different parts of his throat. Geralt leaned back against the table and crossed his arms as he watched. Kira helped Josiah lay back down before placing her hands on his stomach and pushing and rolling it. The man winced and groaned in pain, and the woman sent him an apologetic smile.

“Have you eaten anything since getting sick?” she asked, removing her hands from him.

The boy shook his head, “We all tried, stews and soups, but we all retched it up each time, which is why my throat has gone to shit. Pardon my language, miss.”

Kira waved a hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about it. Have you had issues with your shits?”

Josiah nodded, looking flummoxed by Kira’s language, “Yes. It’s difficult and painful.”

Kira nodded, “Alright, thank you Josiah.”

She went down the line of the rest of the beds, and got much the same answers from the rest of the men. Once she had finished, she stood in the middle of the room and crossed her arms.

“Alright, now, I have some questions for the whole lot of you,” she announced, “So you all arrived in the same party, did you hunt on your trip here?”

There was a resounding ‘yes’. Kira continued.

“Did you ensure it was cooked thoroughly?”

“Aye, and we even dried and cured some,” one of the men said.

“Ok, then did you drink any water from a stream or a creek or a lake without boiling it?”

There was another unanimous ‘yes’ and Kira sighed.

“Well, I need to check one last thing, but I’m pretty sure I know what this is,” she explained.

She went behind the screen to the privy, and Geralt realized she was inspecting their shits. The life of a healer. She re-emerged and nodded at him before turning to the men again. 

“Alright, you lot have intestinal worms,” she declared, “It won’t kill you, but it will be a while before you recover. You’ll be on a special diet to help, but it will likely take a few weeks.”

“So it’s not contagious?” Josiah asked.

Kira shook her head, “No, it’s not contagious. Drinking unboiled water or undercooked meats can sometimes lead to gut worms, so keep that in mind in the future. I’ll ensure that there are servants who come in here to help you clean and change your sheets.”

The men were very grateful to Kira as she bid them farewell. The next several hours were spent wandering around the palace and giving instructions to servants, cooks, and guards on how best to treat the men. Geralt watched as Kira painstakingly wrote recipes and diet instructions for the cooks, intrigued by the contents.

“No meats? No alcohol?” he questioned, “The men will be very disappointed.”

“Then they can go cry to their mothers,” Kira muttered, “Even after all this work I’m still going to be stuck here until they’re better.”

“Can you use any magic to help?”

“Sadly, no. My healing magic only works on magical illnesses or some physical wounds. Besides, I wouldn’t want to, considering how Radovid feels about mages.”

That was fair.   
Once the notes were written, multiple copies that Geralt eventually helped to write, they distributed them to the important parties. By then, it was already near dinnertime, and Lorelei found them and told them Radovid requested their company for dinner. The maid helped Kira change into a fancy dress of deep purple, praising the way it looked on her all the while. Geralt thought the plunging neckline certainly was becoming. Lorelei also brought clothes for him, and Kira- much to the maid’s relief- offered to dress him.

Kira looked amused as she straightened the jacket, “You look so odd like this.”

“Wonderful,” Geralt said exasperatedly.

The woman giggled and kissed his cheek, “Don’t worry, still handsome, but scary.”

He would have responded, but Lorelei was back to take them to dinner. Kira pat his shoulder and they were off to meet the King.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When was the last time I updated this fic? I feel like it's been like 2 weeks lol. My family and I have been busy moving and it's midterm season so I've been busy lol.
> 
> Also, Henry Cavill posted on his instagram like today or yesterday a pic of him working out and man... those thighs. Yall, that man has tree trunks as legs. He's so buff, it's insane.

Dinner was an awkward affair, to say the least. Kira could feel the tension between Geralt and Radovid, rippling through the room in harsh waves. She knew they had multiple dealings in the past, and Geralt was rather peeved at the king for whisking her away, but she was exhausted by the animosity. Radovid, thankfully, didn’t engage in conversation with Geralt, instead preferring to talk with Kira. She was fine with that, answering his queries politely.

“And where do you hail from?” he was asking now.

Kira smiled, “Northern Aedirn, your Majesty, my family had land in Dol Blathanna after the Great Cleansing.”

“Had?” the king pressed curiously.

Kira sipped her wine and nodded, “Aye, my parents were found to be consorting with the elves so they were killed and I had to flee.”

“And what do you think of elves, Kira of Aedirn?”

She smiled serenely, “I can’t say I blame them for their animosity toward humans, but I can’t say I support their cause either.”

Radovid raised a skeptical brow, “What a stately way of saying you don’t care.”

Kira shrugged. That’s not what she meant, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. She preferred her head stayed attached to her neck.

“Tell me, though, how did a healer come to be in the company of a Witcher?”

Kira glanced at Geralt and sighed, leaning back in the chair, “That is actually something your Majesty might be very interested in. You see, near two years ago I happened across a town a few weeks north of here. It had no name, but it had a wealthy lord with guards ruling over it. The town was attacked by a group of brigands looking for treasure buried underneath. When questioned, they said they were hired by a wealthy merchant from Aedirn who trades antiquities and oddities. The merchant named Leumann.”

Radovid’s eyes widened and he rubbed his chin in thought, “I know him. He’s traded here before, most recently several months ago.”

“We’re looking for him,” Geralt cut in, “Can you help us?”

The king studied him curiously, “I can tell you he lives in Vengerberg and when we last spoke he was planning on staying there a while. But tell me, Witcher, why do you help this woman?”

Geralt narrowed his eyes, “I think you know the answer.”

Radovid smiled knowingly, “Yes, I suppose I do. Love is a powerful thing, isn’t it.”

The Witcher didn’t respond and Kira flushed at the mention of love. Radovid looked amused but took pity and turned back to Kira.

“And what is the problem with my friends?”

“It’s not pleasant dinner table talk, your Majesty,” Kira admitted.

The man chuckled, “Bah, tell me.”

“They have worms in their guts. I’ve given carefully written instructions to the cooks and servants for a diet that will rid them of these parasites. It will take several weeks and they will need to regain their strength afterward, too.”

Radovid nodded, “And I assume you’d rather continue your pursuit of Leumann instead of wait on a bunch of rich fops?”

“I’m more adverse to dealing with your physician,” Kira said boldly, “I was surprised when he didn’t know what ailed the men.”

The king chuckled, “He is a prideful man, but not much to be prideful of. Perhaps I should replace him.”

“Perhaps,” Kira agreed.

The king pondered for a moment, “If you say you’ve written a comprehensive treatment model for my friends, I will see to it that it is followed to the letter. You and your companions may leave tomorrow, with two weeks worth of pay.”

Kira and Geralt exchanged a surprise look before the former looked back to Radovid, “Thank you, your Majesty. Are you certain?”

The man waved a dismissive hand, “Yes, spare me your gratitude. You’ve done me a great service.”

* * *

Lorelei escorted them back to their room that night, holding the door open for them, “I brought hot water for a bath. Should still be nice and warm.”

“Thank you, Lorelei,” Kira said sweetly, “I won’t be needing your help undressing tonight.”

The maid blushed and scurried off down the hall as Kira shut the door. Geralt’s hands were untying the laces on the back of her dress before the door had finished closing and Kira laughed, turning around and grabbing his wrists.

“Easy there,” she teased, “If you’re planning on having your way with me, you’ll need to wait until after I’ve bathed.”

“The cleaning usually comes after what I’m about to do to you,” Geralt murmured, leaning in and brushing his lips over her ear.

Kira suppressed a shiver and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away and flashing him a coy smile before walking away. She pulled at the laces of the dress and it fell to the floor, leaving her in her corset and shift. She heard him approach behind her, but she quickly unlaced her corset and let it fall to the floor, her shift following shortly after. She then bent over to remove her shoes and stockings, and Geralt took the opportunity to press himself against her. His hands stroked along her back and sides as she was bent over, tracing her shape. Kira stood back up and felt the press of his desire against her back. She bit her lip, stomping down her desire, and stepped into the tub, acting as if she was unaffected by him.

“Lorelei was right, the water’s nice,” she said casually, “Though, such a large tub is quite lonely.”

She didn’t look at him, still, smirking when she heard him removing his clothes. There was a splashing and the water sloshed around in the tub as he entered it.

Then, she finally looked at him again.

“You’re terribly cruel,” the Witcher lamented, but kept his distance, playing the game.

Kira giggled, “You said that to me before. The first night we were together, just before we were interrupted.”

“It still holds true.”

Kira smiled and maneuvered onto her knees between his legs, leaning in so their noses touched as one hand slid down his body to grasp his length. She kissed him, brief pecks coupled with rhythmic pumping of his erection. Soon enough, Geralt’s eyes closed and his head fell back in pleasure. Kira smiled, twisting her wrist as she stroked him, her other hand gently tracing over his throat.

“Kira,” he groaned, and she stopped her ministration.

His head snapped back up and he glared at her.

“I’d rather you not dirty up this water,” she said, “But if you get out…”

She was swept up into his arms as he stood up, and she squealed at the speed of it. She was tossed on the bed and pinned beneath him before she knew it. He kissed her roughly, reaching down to guide himself to her opening. They both moaned out as he entered her, and Kira clutched his back tightly as he started moving. He kept his body pressed against hers, her breasts rubbing against him as he moved above her, his hands splayed on either side of her head. Their breathless grunts and moans filled the room along with the sound of their bodies colliding. As Kira felt her orgasm approach, she dug her nails into Geralt’s back, burying her face in his shoulder. She cried out against him as she came undone. He thrust into her a few more times after and she whimpered with each one at the overstimulation. Once Geralt was spent, he pulled out of her and rolled them so she lay atop him. She giggled and rested her chin on his chest, watching him.

“We should go to bed soon,” she said.

“Hm.”

His hands are already inching toward her ass.

“We need to keep our energy if we’re to leave tomorrow.”

“Hm.”

His hands are groping her now, squeezing her ass.

“We should, hmm, clean up, first.”

“Hm.”

One hand has dropped to slide along her slit, uncaring that his own seed is spilling out.

Kira gasped, “Geralt.”

The bath water is very cold by the time they finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is packing day for my family's move. Thankfully I've already brought most of my stuff to the new place but the next few days are gonna be hectic.
> 
> Anyway, I figured I'd give y'all another chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment!

Novigrad was just as Geralt remembered it, chaotic, unruly, and full of all types of folk. Kira hadn’t been here for nearly a decade, admitting she spent time here working at a brothel. Jaskier, from Kira’s horse- Amalthea- was regaling the healer of the last time he was here, when he was kidnapped and saved by Geralt. Said man would roll his eyes or grunt in annoyance whenever the bard’s details became a little too embellished.

As the trio moved deeper into the city, headed toward the wealthier districts with money from King Radovid, Geralt shifted his attention to their surroundings. It had been a while since he’d been here, and he hoped his old friends and associates were still around to help him. The group had decided a basic course of action for their stay, with Geralt using his contacts and Kira asking around inns and shops while Jaskier settled in with his old performer friends.

The Gildorf district was the main target, and their current destination. To ensure that they would have access to the district, Radovid- who despised the corruption of Novigrad- had outfitted Kira in a fine dress and a letter from him, thanking her personally for her service to him. While Novigrad was not under his rule, Kira having a connection to him would legitimize the group’s presence in the elite district.

Amalthea and Roach were stabled outside the gates, and Kira paid a hefty sum to ensure they were well taken care of, and to keep up appearances of a wealthy noble woman.

“I require lodging for me and my men,” she said to the stableman, “Where shall I find a suitable inn?”

Geralt watched with amusement as the stuttering man gave direction, eyes struggling not to fall to Kira’s chest. The woman thanked him before Geralt and Jaskier picked up their things, including hers, and they made their way toward the inn as directed. They passed the brothel at one point, and Geralt had to smack the bard to keep him moving. The inn was nice, well staffed and clean, and Kira strode confidently to the innkeeper.

“Two rooms, kind sir,” she said.

The innkeeper regarded her and then her companions, “A room for you and a room for them?”

“No, my guard stays with me at night,” Kira said, her tone leaving no room for arguments.

The man nodded and named the price, and Kira procured the coin easily. The innkeep handed her two keys, one she gave to Jaskier and the other she held onto before heading up the stairs to their rooms. The first room was for Jaskier, closer to the stairs and smaller. The bard took his things and set them on the bed before turning to his friends.

“I guess we’ll be going our separate ways for now,” he said solemnly.

Kira smiled sadly at him and hugged him, “We’ll return for you as soon as this whole business is done.”

The bard mirrored Kira’s smile and bowed, bringing one of her hands up and kissing it, “It has been an honor to be by your side, my lady.”

Geralt rolled his eyes, but Kira flushed, “Stop, before I cry,” she chided.

Jaskier chuckled and they bid each other farewell one last time before Geralt and Kira went to the end of the hall to their room. It was large, containing a four-poster bed, a dresser, and a low table with armchairs on the sides. The window was open and looked out into the alley between the inn and the neighboring building, not a lovely view but allowed for added privacy. Kira closed the window, but kept the curtains open, before leaning against the wall and looking tiredly at Geralt.

“All that riding has my arse sore,” she lamented.

“I could rub one of your lovely tonics on you,” Geralt offered.

She smiled and gave him an amused look, “As lovely as that would be, we have work to do and I know you have a penchant for mischief when your hands are on my body.”

Geralt smirked, “True enough.”

* * *

Geralt didn’t like his job one bit. Rich men were often very pretentious and filthy, and rich women far too judgmental and high strung. So, as Geralt watched Kira interact with both, there were several times he itched to knock them to the ground. It didn’t help that Kira knew how to get a man under her proverbial spell easily, fleeting touches, flirtatious phrases, and fluttering lashes had some of the men in the inn spilling their guts. They had traded with Leumann, trinkets, furniture, exotic food and drinks, but there were rumors of his closest friends being able to trade in a far worse asset.

People.

Girls and women to be specific. But all the men insisted they were just rumors, insisting that they thought they were good enough friends with the merchant to know if he were dealing in such an abhorrent trade.

Both Geralt and Kira needed a drink after hearing about it.

They sat at the bar and the innkeeper gave them curious looks as he filled their mugs.

“Why’re you looking for Leumann? You don’t strike me as someone who wants to do business with him.”

“I want to find him. I need to talk to him,” Kira explained, “I have a score to settle with him.”

It was uncomfortable for both of them to be so open about their plans, and to be questioning everyone with almost no discretion, but Kira hoped to draw Leumann out, or at least his associates.

The innkeeper’s lips thinned at Kira’s explanation and he bent over the counter, “He stayed here several months back,” he whispered, “One of my staff overheard him making some shady deals and she ended up dead the next day. I know he spent a lot of time at Passiflora, but the whores there were always afraid of him.”

Kira slid some extra gold to the innkeeper with a soft smile, “Thank you.”

The man nodded and went back to work, acting as if nothing had happened. Geralt and Kira turned to each other. They finished their drinks quietly before heading back up to their room and sitting in the armchairs.

“I can go to Passiflora tonight and ask around,” Geralt said.

“I’m coming with you,” Kira insisted, continuing when she saw him about to argue, “I might know some of the women there, and besides, women are more apt to share with other women. And, no offense love, you’re a rather large scary man.”

“I don’t scare you.”

It wasn’t a question, but a statement, and the conversation had shifted its tone. Kira smiled at him and placed a hand atop one of his.

“I understand you. Well, at least I understand you better than normal people. Fear stems from ignorance, and most people don’t understand and know you.”

Geralt sat quietly, letting her words sink in. They’d been together for a couple months now, and he found himself falling for this woman. This stubborn, powerful, witty, beautiful woman had him wrapped around her fingers.

He glanced outside and saw that there was still several hours until dark, when it would be time to head to the brothel. He stood up and scooped Kira into his arms, carrying her to the bed. He placed her gently down on the edge and knelt in front of her.

“Geralt?” she asked tentatively, cupping his face with one of her hands.

He didn’t respond, turning his head to kiss her palm as his hands started unlacing one of her boots. She kept quiet, then, leaning back and resting her weight on her hands as the Witcher removed her boots. Her stockings followed, along with the garters holding them up, and Geralt kissed her ankles and up her legs, alternating which one with each kiss. His hands slid up her thighs, pushing her skirts up and exposing her core to him. There was the barest hint of wetness there as Kira started getting more aroused. Geralt moved his hands up her body and untied the laces at the back of her dress, pulling it down to her waist and then off her as she lifted her ass to help. The dress had boning in it, so Kira had foregone undergarments, and she sat bare before him.

Her face was flushed, eyes lidded, and her chest moved hypnotically with her breaths. Geralt placed a hand on her stomach and pushed her back into a laying position, watching the way her breasts moved as gravity pushed down on them. He kept the hand on her stomach as he peppered her thighs with kisses, sucking marks near the apex of her thighs. With her thighs over his shoulders, Geralt leaned in and licked a stripe up her pussy, which was now fully wet with need. She moaned and her hands dove to his hair, gripping the locks tightly.

He worked Kira open with his mouth and fingers, taking his time to please her. He was shit at words and emotions, and he hoped he could show her how he felt, instead. Above him, she panted and moaned his name, thighs squeezing around his head and pulling him closer.

He couldn’t tell her how he felt, yet, but for now this is all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of chapter 1! Thank you!


End file.
